Love Once Again
by FearieGoddess
Summary: I suck at summaries but This story takes place in Senior yr. Everyone is back and happy. Nathan though is feeling left out that is until someone comes back from his past, a past before Hayley or Peyton. Can this truly be the one for him or does he screw i


**_Disclaimer_**: I do not own anything from OTH. Except for the characters I created.

**_Rating: Pg-13 maybe R somewhere in the there_**

**_Summary:_** I suck at summaries. this takes place in there last year of high school and with all them being happy and finally with someone Nathan is feeling left out that is until someone comes back from his past before Hayley and before Peyton. Can this truly be the one for him or does he screw it up when things getto good to be true?

A/N: Ok this is my first story on here and I have no clue how you all will like it. But id love to read reviews whether good or bad.

**_Prolong:_**

It was there last year of high school even so there last few months to be exact. The teens of Tree Hill have gone through so much within these last few months. Nathan and Lucas lost there father which in the end had brought them back together. Peyton finally got the man of her dreams back, when Jake found Jenny and Nikki in Texas. Jake got his daughter back because the courts didnt apporve the fact Nikki was selling herself for money and realized they made a grave mistake ever taking the poor child from her deserving father. Hayley did come back for Nathan but he was, too much dismay already over her and couldnt even think of a life with her anymore. Hayley in her defense had begged him for another chance but it was to late for even that. So she decided to get back on the next flight out to New York to meet back up with Chris. Karen never did get ahold of Andy he disappered without a trace, she always told herself maybe it was for the best and then one night in November she realized it was for the best because sitting on her door step was none other than Keith, waiting to explain himself to the one woman who would always have his heart.Deb had finally gotten herself the help she needed and knowing she had loving friends and family made it that much easier on her. She was now the woman she once use to be before everything went out of control. Then there was Brooke once she reached California she realized yea maybe it had glamour and glitz but it didnt have the main things she needed in her life and that was all the people she had missed in Tree Hill. So before school could start she begged her mother and father to let her continue her last year at Tree Hill High and that she would do her best. They approved but not before making sure she was staying with someone other than Karen because they knew there daughter was in fact in love with the oldest Scott boy. So Deb jumped at the chance to have Brooke with her since Nathan was once again living in his own apartment which was his mothers doing not his. Once he returned from High Flyers she had the place completely set for him from the bedroom to groceries in the fridge. She loves her son but she wants him to be able to have his own life and not always worry especially now since she was recovered. Lucas had finally gotten the thing he always wanted and that was Brooke. So now a days here in Tree HIll everyone seems to be getting along great and who couldnt blame them they were all together again.

The warm days of May were finally reaching the height of intensity but it couldnt ruin the teens of Tree Hills spirits if it tried. It was only two weeks til there Senior prom and only four and a half til they graduate. The excitment was everywhere except for one young man who just couldnt be lucky enough to have someone for his own.Yet that didnt get in his way of having fun. It was lunch time and all the kids at Tree Hill high were on their way outside to eat and relax and converse with friends about earlier classes or gossip they heard through the morning.

As Nathan reached the table the gang was already involved in a conversation.As he sat down everyone stopped and said hi to the tall brunette.

" So whats goin on guys? What are you all talking about?" Nathan asked as he took a sip from his water.

"We were talking about how I got a phone call from my cousin Laura saying she was on her way down for the next two weeks cause she has off before graduation." Brooke said nonchlontly

Nathan almost spit out his water hearing this.

"Nathan are you ok?" Lucas asked his younger brother concernedly

"Yea Im fine. Just went down the wrong pipe." Nathan said looking towards Brooke.

Brooke couldnt help but not to laugh she knew the past was slowly creeping up on Nathan, a past he hasnt seen for over 2 years and frankly she was excited to see the outcome of it all.

Peyton also looked at Nathan then towards Brooke and had a huge smile on her face. The two other guys were sitting in silence wondering what was going on here.

Just then Brookes face went blank and then a huge smiled crept over her face and Lucas followed her gaze to a girl their age walking towards them, she had long curly/straight blonde hair green eyes dressed in a pair of hip-hugger jeans and wearing a baby blue tank top. then girl sort of looked like Brooke but blonde. Just then Brooke couldnt hold it in she let out a scream and went running in the direction of the girl, they all turned to face the two cousins hugging and squeeling. Nathan got a smile on his face she was here for real this time and once again just like in the past he was now getting butterflies in his stomache.

"Oh my god Laura! I thought you were comming later or atleast by tomorrow?" Brooke said looking over her cousin

" I know I lied but I wanted to surprise you all. Look at you. You look amazing hun." Laura smiled

" So dont you. God New Yorks been treating you right huh." they both started laughing. Then Laura felt someone grab her shoulders and spun her around to see Peytons face beaming at her.

"PEY! Oh my god Ive missed you. Look at you, your soo happy!" they both laughed

"Well thats what happens when your in love."

"No shit huh. Whos the lucky guy?" Laura said looking towards the three guys staring towards her

"Jake the one on the end."

"hes a cutie huh. Congrats hun. WHat about you Brooke is that one over there Lucas." She said looking directly at Lucas not knowing whether or not to look at Nathan.

"Yes it is.. Isnt he cute?'

" Yea he is. You always had a thing for broody men huh!" they laughed once again

""Come on lets get this over with plus I think Nathans dying to see you again." Brooke said looking at her cousin

As they were talking Lucas looked towards his brother who was staring intenly at the blonde before them.

" SO Nathan do you know Laura?"

Nathan being in a daze looked at his brother then came out of it.

"Yea I've known her forever. " but before he could continue the girls had reached them.

Brooke wasnow standing in front of them about to introduce Laura to them.

" So Lucas this is my cousin Laura. Laura this is Lucas."

"Hey Lucas Nice to finally meet you. Ive heard all about you." she smiled

"All good I hope. Nice to meet you to." They smiled at each other

"Laura this is my Jake." Peyton said while laughing

"Hey jake nice to meet you. Wait duh I know you I knew you before I left for New York."

" Oh yeah! Youve changed alittle bit! Hwats up?" Jake said giving her a hug

" Not much just school and all that fun stuff in New York ya know."

"Oh my god I cant believe I forgot you knew Jake" Peyton laughed

" Silly blonde girl." Laura said looking at Peyton

"Yea sometimes."

Just then Laura finally looked towards Nathan who was now looking back at her. She made her way towards him slowly as everyone stood there watching the two finally meeting again.Just then Laura was inches from Nathan.

" Hey Nathan. How have you been?" Laura asked searching his eyes.

" Hi Laura. Ive been alright" he said looking in her eyes. they stood like the for what seemed like forever and everyone was also in suspense wondering how this would turn out. just then the uninmaginable had happened they both grabbed each other into the biggest tightest hug you could have.

" Oh Nathan Ive missed you soo much" Laura said into his ear

' Ive missed you too. Im so glad you decided to come back. they pulled back and looked at each other before pulling each other into another long awaited hug.

Thank you all for reading.. this was my 1st attempt to writting on this site... id love to hear all your reviews whether good or bad.. Thanks


End file.
